El Pecado de tus ojos
by Gis Cullen
Summary: ¿Acaso estar aburrida y un poco cansada de mi rutina, era algo que llamara la atención a mi familia? Al parecer si. Lo que no sabían era que al acercarme a lo espiritual, también lo hacían a lo prohibido. Al pecado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**Capítulo****Beteado****por:****Shades**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ****¡Siempre lo mismo con ellos!**

**Bella POV**.

Según ellos, yo estaba en un alto nivel de depresión. Ósea si, puede que esté un poco deprimida, pero eso no era el fin de mi existencia, quiero decir, aún seguía teniendo gente a la que yo realmente apreciaba. Aparte eso de la depresión era depende la ocasión. Aun recordaba esa bendita fiesta a la que mis amigos me hicieron ir. Me había tomado hasta el agua de los floreros y para coronar esa noche me quise hacer la stripper bailando Pole Dance. ¡Oh sí que me la pase de lo más bien! Aunque eso significo un mes entero castigada.

La hija de puta de Jessica Stanley, había etiquetado una foto mía en Facebook, donde aparecía bailando tomada del caño y en brasier, menos mal que la parte de abajo no salió ya que esa noche me había quitado hasta la falda de jeans que había llevado. En fin, esa foto la vio mi hermano Jasper, y el muy buchón se enojó tanto conmigo, que mientras discutíamos mi madre escucho y… bueno ya sabrán luego. Un puto mes castigada.

La cosa es que mis padres estaban tan metidos en su mundo, que con solo cruzar unas palabras al día conmigo, y yo contestarles con monosílabos, ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que estaba pasando por una crisis depresiva.

Intentaron llevarme con un psicólogo, con el cual solo dure una jodida sesión, ya que al querer indagar en mi vida amorosa lo mande por un caño. Finalmente, eso trajo como consecuencia, una discusión con mis padres, en especial con mi madre. La señora René Swan.

Jamás pensé que mi propia madre me haría pasar por algo así. Se supone que ya soy grande y que éramos una familia un tanto liberal, cada uno con sus cosas. Ella junto a mi padre y mis hermanos llegaron a una nueva conclusión, de que en realidad lo que me hacía falta era paz y por eso habían decidido que tenía que asistir a un Retiro Espiritual. Si, así como suena. ¡Un jodido Retiro Espiritual!

Habíamos pasado semanas discutiendo y queriendo hacerles entender, que yo no necesitaba nada de esas cosas, que solo estaba cansada un poquito de todo, nada más. Mis hermanos trataron de ayudarme hasta que al final desistieron y de a poco comenzaron a darle la razón, solo porque me encontraron leyendo un libro que se titulaba Oscuro. Ósea ni siquiera sabían de qué mierda se trataba el libro, solo vieron que se llamaba Oscuro y dedujeron que lo mío en realidad era cosa seria. ¡Malditos tontos traidores!

Si ellos pensaban que con eso iban a ayudarme, realmente se equivocaban. ¡Qué demonios iba a hacer yo, entre monjas y un sacerdote! definitivamente mis padres se habían vuelto locos si pensaban que yo iba a asistir a un lugar como ese.

Y aquí nos encontrábamos. Todos. Mis hermanos ese par de traidores Emmett y Jasper, y por supuesto los cabecillas de todo esto, mi padre Charlie y mi madre, la jodida René Swan.

— Mamá ya te lo he dicho un sinfín de veces… ¡No voy a ir a ningún lugar de locos! —dije con voz cansada. Por dios, porque no lo entendía de una vez…

— Y yo ya te dije también un sinfín de veces, que no tienes opción, realmente te hará bien, reencontrarte con tu yo interior y eso… —Jesucristo, pero ahora se le daba por ser psicoanalista. Vaya joyita de madre me toco.

— Mamá… por favor deja ya tu intento fallido de querer hacerte la experta en trastornos adolescentes, porque realmente no te queda —me miro entrecerrando sus ojos y con su mandíbula apretada. Mis hermanos contuvieron las carcajadas y mamá los miro feo.

— Isabella, más respeto que soy tu madre, y si yo te digo que vas a ir, vas a ir; ¡OK! —lo último me lo dijo gritando. Que se joda.

— ¡NO! —grite, acaso no entendía que no quería ir. ¿Por qué me estaba obligando?

— ¡SÍ! —volvió a gritar. Trate de serenarme o yo terminaría ligándome una buena bofetada si llegaba a decir algo que no era debido.

— No… y es mi última palabra mamá —dije saliendo de la cocina chocándome con todos a mi paso, estaba realmente furiosa.

¡Ja, ja! Estaban mal si pensaban que yo, iba ir a un convento.

Maldita sea mi mamá, mi papá, el par de idiotas de mis hermanos y el puto convento. Un poco más y me sacaban atada de pies y manos. Acá me encontraba, yendo por la autopista directo a ese lugar horrible. De nada me sirvieron los berrinches y las pataletas que me mande.

Ya me lo imaginaba yo, apostaba todo que era un lugar viejo y desgastado, sin vida, con muchachas que realmente les hacía falta eso, en cambio yo no servía para esos lugares. A mí me gustaba divertirme, estar riéndome todo el día, ir de acá para allá. Que esté pasando por una etapa media depre no quería decir que me internen en ese lugar tres meses. Dios… realmente no sabía cómo iba a hacer para aguantar tanto tiempo encerrada en ese lugar. Mi vida se había vuelto una jodida mierda. Ellos hasta le llegaron a echar la culpa a mis libros, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que gracias a esos libros, aprendí a valorarme como mujer y a saber esperar por el amor verdadero, sí lo sé, sonaba muy cursi, pero era verdad. Mi perspectiva respecto a mi virginidad había cambiado drásticamente luego de leer esos libros que según mi madre "_no me enseñaban nada bueno"_. Ahora realmente pensaba que tanto una mujer como un hombre solo debían de estar con esa persona con la que se iban a casar o que estaban seguros que en un fututo contraerían matrimonio. Realmente ellos eran los que necesitaban unas buenas vacaciones en ese jodido convento.

Estuvimos más de dos horas en el auto viajando. Mi madre de vez en cuando me miraba por el espejo retrovisor, con cara de pocos amigos, aun podía escuchar los gritos que había pegado cuando me vio con la ropa con la que iba…

Estaba vestida con unos jeans azul oscuro cortados por encima de las rodillas y una blusita de tiritas color negra con un estampado en blanco en el centro, de unos colmillos, en los pies mis queridas Vans classic negras, esas que mi madre había amenazado con tirarlas por lo rotosas que estaban. Y por supuesto con mis infaltables Ray-Ban negros, los adoraba siempre me daban ese toque final que tanto me gustaba. Mi madre pego un grito diciéndome que como pensaba ir a un santuario de Dios vistiendo como una rockera de mala muerte. Quise mostrarle mi dedo grosero, pero me contuve porque estaba presente mi hermano Emmett y mi padre que me miraba con tristeza ¿Qué le pasaba? Sin decirle palabra alguna, con mi maleta acuesta y sin dejar que mi padre me ayudara, me subí al auto y espere dentro a que ellos se dignaran a irnos de una buena vez.

Me puse mis auriculares a todo lo que daba, escuchando King of Lion, sin prestar atención a lo que me preguntaban. Ellos habían decidido esto, así que ahora a llorar a la iglesia.

— Muy bien… llegamos —dijo mi padre soltando un suspiro. Y luego de estar viajando por más de tres horas. Ya tenía mi culo cuadrado, de tanto estar sentada. Suspire y me removí nerviosa en el asiento de atrás del carro de mi padre.

Baje unos milímetros mis lentes y literalmente quise que la tierra me tragara. El lugar era realmente asqueroso. Había monjas por doquier, curas por donde mires y una jauría de adolescentes de entre quince y veinte años.

Mi madre zorra vieja, intuyo que yo por nada del mundo me bajaría del auto así que con la velocidad de la luz saco mi maleta que estaba junto a mí sin que yo pudiera reaccionar rápido.

— Mamá que haces… ¡devuélvemela! —dije sin levantar demasiado la voz, pero no resulto ya que muchas de las chicas que estaban cerca voltearon a ver la escena. Oh mierda.

— ¡NO!… sal del auto primero —largue un gruñido y apreté mis dientes y puños. Ella no me podía hacer esto.

— ¡NO!… no voy a salir del auto, no quiero estar aquí, mamá por favor —mis ojos comenzaron a escocer.

— ¡No sea infantil y sal de ese maldito auto! —gritó sonrojándose y tapándose la boca con una mano, dándose cuenta del lugar en donde estaba. Miro a su alrededor y volvió a mirarme con su mirada entrecerrada; yo sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, así que sin más salí del auto tan lento como si fuera que todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta. Mierda.

— Hija… puedes apurarte, las demás niñas ya han entrado solo faltas tú —cerré la puerta del auto con un fuerte portazo y mi padre rodo sus ojos suspirando.

Tome la maleta de la mano de mi madre sin un deje de tranquilidad y educación y al mirarla a los ojos, estos brillaban con intensidad.

Ella había buscado esto, yo ya era adulta pero ella no me dejaba decidir por mí misma, así que ahora se aguantaba.

Desvié mi mirada por encima de sus hombros y a unos seis metros, un hombre vestido con un sencillo traje verde mate, estaba mirando toda la escena, eso me enfureció ¿Qué mierda se creía este?

— ¿Qué estas mirando? ¡Chismoso! —le grite por encima de los hombros de mi madre, ella volteó a ver a quien le gritaba y me tomo del brazo.

—No seas irrespetuosa, nosotros no te enséñanos esos modales… discúlpate —ohh esto no podía estar pasándome. Mi madre lo miro a mi padre como diciendo "apóyame en esto"

Sin dejar de mirar a mi madre, no me di cuenta en que momento aquel hombre se había acercado a nosotros.

¡Santa jodida mierda!

— Cariño no seas así, sabemos que estas molesta pero esa no es forma de hablarle a la gente, tu madre en esto tiene razón —decía mi padre mientras me palmeaba el hombro. Iba a contestarle pero aquel hombre me interrumpió, dejándome con la boca abierta, y los ojos como plato.

Ay era hermoso. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

De donde había salido, era el ser más precioso que mis ojos pudieron apreciar. Sus ojos eran de un color verdes grisáceos, sus cejas pobladas pero bien formadas, hacían un complemento perfecto con su nariz esto hacía una simetría singular en su rostro. Sumándole perfección venia consigo su cabello castaño dorado muy corto y muy raro, con algunos mechones sobre su frente. Pero lo que todo complementaba y hacia resaltar la exquisitez en su rostro, eran sus labios… Dios eran inigualables, delicados ni muy finos, ni muy gruesos, simplemente dotados de hermosura.

Bueno ni hablar de su cuerpo; a simple vista estaba en forma y si no me equivocaba media cerca de 1.85.Y…

Un carraspeo me sobresalto, al parecer me había quedado admirando su belleza sin percatarme de que al lado mío estaban mis padres, y que según ellos estaba en un "recinto de Dios".

Volví a mirar a la preciosura de hombre que tenía en frente y vi que su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.

¡Que tonta soy! Me repetía en mi cabeza. De seguro él se había percatado de lo estúpida que era por haberme quedado mirándolo embobada. De seguro él era una persona ya con compromiso o de novio o casado… no sé por qué pero el pensar en que él estaba ocupado me hizo sentir rabia.

— No se preocupen señores, al retiro… han venido niñas peor de malcriadas que su hija —no dije nada. ¿Pero que decía este?

Me quede mirándolo fijo con una ira naciente a punto de estallar. ¿Quién diablos se creía, para decirme a mí, malcriada? Iba a contestarle, pero volvió a interrumpirme.

— Creo que ya deberías entrar —dijo mirándome— la misa para las niñas recién llegadas empezará en diez minutos —dijo en un tono despectivo y mirándome ceñudo.

— ¿Sabes qué? Primero que yo no soy ninguna niñita, tengo diecisiete años, y estoy pronta a cumplir dieciocho y segundo yo no pienso entrar a una iglesia —dije mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona. El resoplo tan despacio, que aun así lo sentí. En mi rostro.

— Disculpen… ustedes son el señores y la señora Swan…—dijo una monja, no sé en qué momento se había acercado, pero yo no me había dado cuenta.

— Sí, somos nosotros —dijo mi padre

— Bien, lo siento mucho, pero ya deben irse, la señorita debe ingresar a misa —dijo la monja mirándome a mí y luego a mis papas. Mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Yo no pude más y me encogí de hombros y agache mi cabeza.

— Váyanse —dije sin mirarlos.

— Hija, nosotros…—

— ¿Qué no estaban apurados por dejarme aquí?, pues bien ¡Lárguense! —tome mi maleta de las mano de mi padre y comencé a caminar directo a la dichosa iglesia.

— Es por ti nena, por ti… —escuche que dijo mi madre, mas no me di la vuelta, y seguí sin mirar atrás.

Estos iban a ser los tres meses más largos de mi vida, sin mis hermanos, sin mis amigos… ¡Dios sin Facebook!

Definitivamente todo se había ido a la mierda, lo que esperaba era que por lo menos nos despidiéramos de manera cariñosa, pero todo se había ido por un caño.

A mi vista todo estaba como en una película en blanco y negro. Estaba parada frente a la dichosa iglesia. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar e inmediatamente gruesas lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos.

— Isabella…—me seque las lágrimas y voltee a ver quién me hablaba. Y si, este hombre definitivamente seria mi perdición en este lugar, aunque aún no sabía que hacia él aquí, ¿Será que es el jardinero, el cocinero o qué? Me preguntaba mentalmente. Se acercó con una media sonrisa que literalmente me dejo sin aire y hablo.

— Trata de sentarte en una de las primeras bancas de la iglesia —dijo sin antes mostrarme una sonrisa que le llego a sus ojos. Eso me dejo abrumada, que le pasaba, primero me veía feo y ahora me sonreía— ¡Hombres quien los entiende! —dije en voz media alta, antes de entrar al enorme edificio.

Estaba sentada en la segunda fila de asientos. De pronto comenzó a sonar una melodía que iba acorde con la vos de los niños del coro. Inmediatamente la gente se paró y yo desganada me pare bufando y rodando los ojos. Por mi costado vi pasar a los monaguillos seguidos del padre que daría la misa.

Literalmente mi boca se abrió en una perfecta **"O"** y mis ojos a su vez se abrieron como plato. Puta madre.

Dios esto no podía estar pasando, él… él padre era… era el hombre del traje verde.

Su sotana negra y pulcra que le llegaba hasta los pies, era la clara señal de que no podía ni debía poner mis ojos allí. ¡Maldición no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos! Al situarse frente a las personas escaneo brevemente sobre las primeras filas hasta que pareció encontrarme, ya que al verme una leve sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de sus labios. Mis ojos parecían ser atraídos con una fuerza invisible hacia su cuerpo. Mi mirada escaneaba cada movimiento que él hacia sin perder rastro de ninguno. Con tanta seguridad hablaba sobre el bien y el mal, sobre el perdón, los pecados y las tentaciones, sin darse cuenta que él mismo era la tentación reencarnada.

En ocasiones su vista se posaba sobre la mía por escasos segundos para luego volver a bajarla con su ceño fruncido.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Yo no debía mirarlo de esa forma. No podía. Mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda!

La misa pasó sin inconveniente alguno, duro lo que tenía que durar, a lo último nos dieron la bienvenida a todas las jóvenes y luego cada una se fue a sus lugares de descanso.

Por mi parte espere a que toda la gente se retirara y me acerque hasta donde estaba él… padre. Al verme me sonrió pero su sonrisa no era muy alegre sino más bien nerviosa, se acercó a donde yo estaba…

— Lo…lo siento, yo…perdón no sabía que usted era sacerdote, yo… —no me dejo terminar.

— Tranquila Isabella, no pasa nada, muchos se llevan una gran sorpresa cuando se enteran que dedico mi vida al sacerdocio… —se encogió de hombros

— Sí pero no creo que nadie le grite como le grite yo hoy… de verdad que si hubiese sabido yo que usted… —grandísima idiota. Sí, eso es lo que yo era.

—Pero bueno así se dieron las cosas… y por favor tutéame, no soy tan grande, solo tengo veinticinco años —por supuesto que sabía que no era ningún viejo, pero tampoco tan joven. ¡Que desperdicio!

— Oh…—fue lo único que pude decir, Dios ahora que lo veía más detenidamente, él era el mismísimo pecado hecho hombre, era jodidamente hermoso, era… ¡Con un demonio, que rayos estaba pensando! ¡Él es un sacerdote tonta Bella!… me decía mentalmente mientras reprimía mis pensamientos, y los ocultaba en el lugar más recóndito de mi cabeza. ¿Qué demonios? Esto no me podía pasar, aquí y mucho menos con él. Pero sentía que de nada me estaba sirviendo mi fuerza de voluntad.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo? —pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Perdón, ¿en qué? —se rio de manera descarada y fruncí el ceño, ¿de qué se reía?

— En que sí mañana a primera hora me quieres ayudar a empezar con los preparativos que se van a llevar a cabo para la fiesta de bienvenida… —se me quedo mirando y levanto una ceja al notar mi reacción.

Había escuchado bien o estaban por hacer una fiesta, aquí, en un Retiro Espiritual… ¡Ja, y este era el tan serio lugar de Dios según mi madre! Si supiera.

— ¿Van a hacer una fiesta… aquí? —me sonrió y siguió caminando conmigo… a mi lado.

— Pues si… que esperabas, un lugar lleno de monjas y sacerdotes, rezando todo el santo día… claro que no, nosotros sabemos y conocemos bien las necesidades de los jóvenes, por lo tanto, sabemos que si los pusiéramos a rezar todo el día, al fin y al cabo no serviría de nada, porque se terminarían aburriendo y se terminarían escapando y no queremos eso —termino mirándome. Su mirada era penetrante e incluso transparente, incluso me arriesgaba a decir que cualquiera de sus sentimientos se podía ver atreves de sus ojos. Estos no engañaban. Eran puros. Como todo él. Maldita sea.

— Buena conclusión… entonces sip, cuente conmigo… —él simplemente asintió y seguimos caminando.

El llevaba mi maleta, según decía, no había olvidado como ser un caballero como su padre le había enseñado, algo que me pareció de lo más tierno y bueno otras cosas que no vienen al caso. Me acompaño hasta las barracas que estaban divididas en pabellones de cuatros chicas, mi pabellón se llamaba 4-A, y era el que estaba más cerca de donde se encontraba la casa de los sacerdotes, donde allí ellos dormían, que según me dijo solo dormían de a tres, en cada casa. Pero el más alejado de las otras barracas donde se hospedaban las demás chicas.

Al dejarme en la puerta de mi "habitación", me tendió mi equipaje y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos tome la maleta de sus manos, rosando sus dedos. Fue ese simple acto el que hizo que todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran, haciéndome temblar un poco. Estoy segura que él también debió notarlo, ya que inmediatamente evito mi mirada y agacho su cabeza, cual adolescente nervioso frente a su primera cita. Quise alargar más su presencia, pero no se me ocurría nada.

Aclaro su garganta y prosiguió hablando, no me había dado cuenta pero habíamos entrado en un silencio que ninguno de los dos quería romper hasta que él lo hizo…

— Uhmm bien… me retiro para que puedas descansar, acuérdate que el desayuno lo sirven a las ocho am. Y las actividades empiezan a las nueve y media am… —sin decir más se dio la vuelta y se fue.

— Padre… —le grite, él volteo y me miro esperando.

— ¿Cómo es su nombre? —necesitaba saber cuál era el nombre de semejante hom… ¡Concéntrate Bella!

— Edward… —me sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Me quede ahí parada en la puerta de la barraca como una estúpida, mirando por donde se había ido. Se perdió de vista y pude voltear para entrar en la que sería mi covacha en los próximos tres meses.

Bien ahora sabia como se llamaba el hombre que sería mi perdición durante estos meses… ¿Creen en el amor a primera vista? Pues yo sí, y era la mismísima mierda ese sentimiento. De algo estaba segura y era que estaba jodida, que digo jodida… ¡Bien jodida!

A quien quería mentir. Mirar al padre Edward era como mirar, tu vida viviendo en el paraíso. Eso me transmitía. ¡Él era tan perfecto, pero tan prohibido!

¿Cómo iba a hacer ahora, con él dándome vueltas todo el día? No podía. Que me partiera un rayo si no sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Pero de algo, me había servido la educación que los zorros de mis padres me habían dado. Algo fundamental me habían enseñado, y era a no ser hipócrita. No. No lo iba a desmentir y hacerme la carmelita descalza.

Me había fijado en el padre Edward no como una feligresa mira a un siervo de Dios. No, claro que no. Me había fijado en el padre Edward… como un hombre. Como un hermoso y prefecto hombre.

Y aunque eso me lleve al mismísimo infierno, de algo estaba segura, y era de que yo no le era para nada indiferente al… al Padre Edward.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic... para contarles un poquito de este nuevo proyecto, en realidad esto fue en un principio un original. algo que habia escrito para una amiga. con su permiso hize una adaptación y aquí esta, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios escritos asi yo poder responderles cualquier duda que les surja. **

**Sin nada mas que decirles las dejo en el próximo capitulo.**

**Se las quiere**

*****Gis Cullen*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

シƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**Capítulo beteado por Shades**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒシ

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Despertando sentimientos verdaderos.**

_Ven y toma mi mano_

_Quiero contactar a los vivos_

_No estoy seguro de comprender_

_El papel que tengo que interpretar…_

_Me siento y le hablo a Dios._

_Y él se ríe de mis planes._

_Mi cabeza habla un lenguaje,_

_Que no puedo comprender._

_Solo quiero sentir,_

_El verdadero amor_

_Sentir el hogar en el que vivo_

_Porque tengo mucha vida_

_Corriendo por mis venas,_

_Y se va a desperdiciar._

**Robbie Williams / Feel**

**Bella POV.**

Los días fueron pasando, y lo que pensaba que al principio iba a ser un verdadero calvario por mi aburrimiento, se había transformado en mi gran aventura, y quería que estuviera lejos de acabarse, y todo gracias a Edward… mejor dicho, al Padre Edward.

Él se había convertido en mi pilar de desahogo en este lugar, le había contado gran parte de mi vida, sin mencionar lo vivido estos últimos meses. Y eso no es porque no le tenia confianza ni nada, solo que me daba un poco de vergüenza. Solo había omitido en gran mayoría ese doloroso suceso que me había tocado vivir por mi gran estupidez y que yo misma lo había infligido. Algo que había dejado marcas, tanto físicas como mentalmente. Y todo porque, por algo o mejor dicho alguien que no valía la pena ni mencionarlo, o por lo menos no por ahora. No en este momento.

En la semana lo había ayudado en los preparativos de la dichosa fiesta, de la que él estaba encargado, ya que era el sacerdote mas joven.

Yo, ya no solo lo veía como una persona guapa, no. Pude ver que detrás de esa sotana había una gran persona, pero no como padre, un sirviente fiel a la comunidad no, sino más bien como amigo… como hombre._¡Y ahí vamos de vuelta!_

Era realmente hermoso tanto por fuera como por dentro y eso me gusta, podía asegurar con todas mis virtudes, que sin querer, me estaba enamorando de él. Algo con lo que interiormente, yo estaba luchando, desde luego que sí.

Pero después de haberlo conocido, había desechado la más mínima de las ideas y posibilidades de mi cabeza, jamás pondría mi felicidad por delante de la de él, porque sabía que su sacerdocio era lo más importante en su vida, y ¿Quién era yo, para arruinar eso? No era tonta, ni mucho menos, sabia muy bien que él era todo lo que una mujer quería de un hombre, era atento, tierno, humilde, sencillo, con una bondad infinita y por sobre todo fiel. Pero desgraciadamente era sacerdote, mi sacerdote.

Era tan fácil terminar enamorada de él. No me pasaban desapercibidas esas miraditas de algunas de las internas del convento, algo que yo trataba de disimular, pero que en ellas era algo muy evidente_ ¡Malditas locas del demonio!_

Esta mañana era una mañana cálida. El convento Acolman, estaba rodeado por un hermoso paisaje de montañas y colinas y por una extensa vegetació de una arquitectura muy colonial de los años 1500, o bueno eso creo, y por lo que me había dicho el Padre Edward era uno de los conventos más antiguos del país.

Estaba sentada en una de las bancas que había dentro del convento la cual estaba situada cerca del centro de este, y desde donde yo estaba se podía apreciar el pequeño jardín que había dentro del lugar, en el cual había arboles de naranja y pequeñas plantas. Eso hacia al lugar algo acogedor y tranquilizante, realmente se podía apreciar y percibir la paz que el lugar mismo desprendía. Realmente me sentía bien donde estaba.

—Isabella… —volteé mi cabeza y mi pecado andante se venia acercando hacia mi con una de sus mas encantadoras y endemoniada sonrisas. Esa maldita sonrisa, me había hecho hasta tener uno que otro sueño húmedo. _¡A este hombre me lo había enviado el enemigo!_

—Hola padre… —de pronto mi nerviosismo se hacia presente, cada vez que él se presentaba frente a mi. Y cada vez se me hacía más difícil llamarlo padre.

— ¿Qué haces tan sola? porque no vas con las hermanas, ellas estaña haciendo juegos dinámicos con las demás chicas —ni de sueños. Las monjas no me caían bien ni por les tenía confianza para nada.

—Gracias… pero prefiero estar sola, hoy no me siento con ánimos de estar rodeada de gente… —le prefería quedarme a conversar con él que ir a perder el tiempo con las monjas y esas pendejas calentonas.

—Oh… bueno entonces no te molesto más — _¿Qué? ¡No!_ Pude ver algo de decepción en su rostro al pararse del banco. Inmediatamente quise arreglarlo.

—No padre… quise decir rodeada de chicas, no de usted… me gusta su compañía, me agrada mucho hablar con usted. Me hace sentir… bien. —dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras él se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar. No se en que momento paso pero de pronto estábamos muy cerca, tranquilamente podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, será que él también…_¡Oh mierda!_

—Isabella… yo… —mierda, él estaba nervioso se le notaba en la voz.

— ¿Si, padre?… —dije sin separarme, mirándolo con la angustia de que esto solo fuera un sueño. Y sí era solo un sueño no lo iba a desaprovechar. Me acerque de tal forma que nuestros labios casi se rosaron, mi mano se acerco a su rostro y tan delicadamente acaricie su mejilla con mis dedos cual si fueran plumas acariciando la piel de un bebe. Él se retiro abruptamente, dejando gran espacio entre sí lo era, era un sueño… se separo agachando la cabeza con su ceño fruncido y llevando sus manos hacia su cabello tirando de ellos. Finalmente hablo y quise que jamás lo hubiera hecho.

—Solo quería recordarte, que hoy es la fiesta, has trabajado mucho para que salga muy bien y no puedes faltar… —Él se había hecho el desentendido. Simplemente hizo como si no pasara nada entre los dos. Una vez más me lo habían hecho. Una vez más yo no significaba nada para la persona que quería. Una vez más yo sola había creado un mundo paralelo en mi cabeza, donde solamente yo y la otra persona existíamos.

Aclare mi garganta y miré hacia donde estaban mis pies…

—Ah la fiesta… sí claro, no lo eh olvidado ahí estaré —susurré para mí podía siquiera llegar a pensar que él también podía llegar a sentir algo por mí… _Dios… ¡Sí Dios!… _él era un siervo suyo y yo una maldita desgraciada que solo pensó que podía suceder un tan endemoniadamente ilusa.

_¡Maldita pendeja desequilibrada!_

Estaba tan furiosa conmigo misma que sin despedirme, me levante y me fui dejándolo sentado. No mire hacia atrás, no quería ver como él también me miraba con lastima, no quería su lastima. Quería llorar, quería gritar, pero de nada me serviría, eso yo lo sabia muy bien. Mi cuerpo había comenzado a pedir que liberara ese maldito dolor de alguna forma.

Corrí hasta un descampado que había detrás del convento y me deje caer ahí, fuera de la vista de cualquier espectador, para dejar que mis lágrimas salieran sin temor alguno. Lloré por un buen tiempo sintiendo cada vez más esa imperiosa necesidad de hacer lo que se me cruzaba por mi mente. De un momento a otro tenía una filosa piedra en mi mano, como pude subí el borde de mi pantalón corto de una de mis piernas. Mis manos temblaban, había prometido no volver a hacerlo, pero aquí estaba. Supongo que esa necesidad de sentir que el dolor expirara por algún lado siempre estaba. Lloré aún más mordiéndome el interior de mi mejilla para no gritar cuando pase el borde de la piedra por el interior de mi muslo y como siempre había sido un gemido salió de mis labios, volví a pasar la piedra por la pequeña línea roja una y otra vez hasta que vi como la piel era débilmente desgarrada. Solté la piedra y baje el borde del pantalón. Caí sobre mi espalda y cerré mis ojos queriendo olvidarme de todo… como siempre lo hacía.

No se cuantas horas había pasado en esa misma posición, solo sabia que mis músculos estaban todos adoloridos. Me levanté y miré a mí alrededor, lleve mis manos hacia mi cabeza para acomodar mi cabello. Quise levantarme rápido, pero la molestia en mi pierna se hizo presente un jadeo de dolor salió de mi boca sin poder evitarlo, la culpa volvió a hacer presencia. No quería hacerlo pero esa determinación siempre terminaba ganando. No quería hacerlo más, pero no sabía como detenerme.

Camine hasta mi barraca y ahí estaban Alice, Rosalie y Ángela, las chicas con las que comparto las barracas. Quise tratar de cambiar mi cara y hacer como que no sentía un puto dolor en mi pierna.

Estaban vestidas con unos vestidos presiosos y ahí caí en la cuenta de que era la fiesta, me había olvidado de la fiesta…

—Isabella te esperamos, pero como no venias decidimos cambiarnos, pero si quieres te podemos esperar y vamos todas juntas a la fiesta… —dijo Alice mirando mi aspecto detenidamente. Frote la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y camine hasta mi cama.

—No chicas, está bien, vayan ustedes, yo primero me tengo que dar una ducha, estoy algo agotada… veré si voy, la verdad es que no estoy de animo para fiestas —quise sonar despreocupada pero no lo conseguí, ellas me miraron con sus ceños fruncidos pero no alegaron nada mas.

—mmm ok… bueno te estaremos esperando, por si decides ir —asentí con mi cabeza, y me senté en mi cama. Con cuidado comencé a quitarme mis zapatillas y a desabotonar mi pantalón.

—Sí… no se preocupen,diviértanse —y se fueron murmurando por lo bajo.

Ahora, lo que realmente necesitaba era una ducha relajante que me des-contracturara y me quitara la pesadez que sentía mi cuerpo. No quería pensar en nada. Mire el reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta y este marcaba las 21:05 pm. Hice una mueca, todavía era temprano. Sin más tome mis cosas de aseo y me dirigí al baño.

Al salir del baño tome mí pijama; un pequeño short a cuadros con un moño azul en la parte delantera y una playera desteñida que tenía estampada en la parte delantera en nombre de mi banda favorita: _Kings of León_, amo esa prenda. Me la coloque y sin mas me metí en mi cama, arropándome hasta la coronilla, cuando estaba por ponerme los auriculares de mi Ipod, escucho dos pequeños golpes en la puerta de mi barraca _¿Quién mierda era a esta hora? _Miré el reloj y eran las 23:45 _¿Qué?_ Mierda había estado demasiado bajo el agua de la ducha.

Aregañadientes me levante y fui a ver quien era. Gran sorpresa me di.

— ¿Pa-padre… q-que hace aquí? —mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, mi corazón comenzó a cabalgar cada vez más rápido sin intención de detenerse.

Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca que no pude descifrar a que se debía. Esto no me daba buena espina.

— ¿Por que desapareciste todo el día? —dijo dando un paso hacia adelante y cerrando lapuerta tras su espalda. Yo retrocedí y me choque con el borde de mi cama. Su semblante era escalofriante. Esta vez no llevaba su sotana, él iba vestido con pantalones negros y camisa celeste donde esta tenía su inconfundible cuello blanco, claro símbolo que siempre me traía a la realidad de quien demonios era él para mí.

— Yo… yo no me sentía bien —patética excusa le estaba dando, cuando él mismo me había visto casi salir corriendo.

—Te estuve esperando en la fiesta… Rosalie me dijo que no sabias si ibas a asistir ¿me equivoco? —preguntó mirándome fijamente. Él tenía un raro poder en mí, cualquier cosa que decía y traía consigo alguna nota de "_yo mando sobre ti" _esa nota de voz siempre hacia que agachara mi cabeza y sin más contestara a lo que preguntaba.

—No, no se equivoca. Y no, no pensaba ir —dije la verdad a él no podía mentirle.

— ¿Por qué? —y todavía me lo preguntaba. Estaba escapando de él, no lo quería ver, era demasiado consiente de que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos, y que además lo que estaba sintiendo era pecado. Simplemente no quería sufrir, no quería lastimarme, ya era demasiado con estar enamorada de el.

—Eso no le importa…Padre, por favor váyase —le dije señalándole la puerta, pero al no tener reacción de él camine hacia la puerta de la barraca y la abríhaciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se retirara.

Pude ver como sus manos se hacían puños, pero no pude ver su cara ya que este, estaba de espalda.

Pero lo que sucedió luego, jamás lo vi venir, él se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta cerrándola de un solo golpe. Apoyo su frente en la rustica madera y aun dándome la espalda hablo…

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? —dijo con un claro sufrimiento en su voz. Él estaba sufriendo por mi causa. Aun así, no podía dejar de decir la verdad.

— Hoy me lo dejo claro, que no puedo añorar nada de usted…Padre —dije casi en susurros, con mi voz contraída.

—¡Deja de llamarme Padre! —gritó dándose la vuelta y mirándome con angustia y desesperación _¿Qué le pasaba?_

— Pero eso es, un sacerdote… —y bien claro que lo tenia, ese era mi maldito karma. Mire hacia mis pies, que se contraían por el frio piso de la habitación.

— Deje de serlo para ti, en el momento en que mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos —mi mirada se levantó como resorte. Lo quede mirando y el mismo cosmos pareció desaparecer, todo parecía desmaterializarse volviéndose todo oscuro y solo quedando nosotros dos.

Se acercó y acarició mi mejilla, no me di cuenta en que momento mis ojos habían comenzado a destilar lagrimas. Simplemente me acercó a él y me abrazo, con tal magnitud que yo no puede dejar de hacer lo mismo _¡estar entre sus brazos era como estar en el paraíso!_

— Lo siento… yo… yo intente que no me pasara nada con usted… lo juro —ya no podía mas y me sincere con él. Entre sollozos, abrazada a su cuerpo, con mi cara enterrada en su pecho, meconfesé. Algo muy paradójico—, juro que intente no sentir nada pero me fue imposible, yo… yo me enamore de usted apenas lo vi, cada día que pase con usted me hizo odiarme por sentir esto, lo siento… fue inevitable, y cuando hoy me rechazo, creí morirme de dolor, quise alejarme de todo y me fui al decampado y ahí estuve todo el día, necesita desahogarme y… — _¡Mierda estaba hablando de más!_ Me calle no quería que me viera más patética de lo que de seguro ya me estaba viendo.

—Bella, por favor deja de tratarme como usted, yo… no se que me pasa contigo pero se que esta mal, que esto no puede ser, para mi tu eres prohibida, ni siquiera debo estar aquí en este momento, pero al no verte en la fiesta supe que algo no andaba bien —se separó de mi y se sentó en la cama, apoyo sus codos en sus piernas y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, él volvió a mirarme— Hoy quise besarte ¡Por Dios, quise basarte! Te das cuenta que soy un maldito que no merezco la piedad de nadie, que me alcanzara la vida para pedir perdón a Dios por lo que en este momento estoy sintiendo, por lo que mi cuerpo esta tentado a hacer. Solo él sabe la forma en que pase la semana conteniéndome de no estamparte en cualquier pared y besarte hasta perder la razón — ¿enserio estaba diciendo todo eso? _¡Oh mi Dios! _

— ¿Qué lo contuvo?

—Esto… —dijo mientras llevaba la mano a su cuello y retiraba su alzacuello— esto y el saber que hay mucha gente que confía en mi, yo no puedo dejarme dominar por le deseo de la carne, nunca lo había sentido esto es realmente nuevo para mi y me asusta, tu… tu eres una muchacha hermosa, pero simplemente no debiste fijarte en mí, y…

—Pero tú si lo hiciste, tú si te fijaste en mí… ¿Qué quieres que haga? Esto esta perforándome a cada segundo, me lastima pensar que no puedo aspirar a nada sabiendo que a ti te pasa lo mismo que a mi o por lo menos una pequeña parte de lo que a mi me pasa contigo… —lo ultimo lo dije en un débil susurro.

Él se acerco hasta donde yo estaba y tomó mi rostro con sus manos.

—Jamás me había pasado lo que me pasa contigo, eres hermosa cualquier muchacho mataría por tenerte —negué con mi cabeza, no quería a otro, lo quería a él—, pero… simplemente no se puede, no podemos, yo no puedo —tomé sus manos y lo miré, quise besarlo pero como temía él simplemente cerro los ojos y beso mi frente. No podía más. Él había admitido que le pasan cosas conmigo y sin embargo se echaba para atrás.

Me separe de él como si tuviera la peste negra. Sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer quiso tomarme por los brazos, se lo impedí y camine hacia atrás.

— ¡Entonces nunca debiste decirme nada de lo que has dicho! ¿Qué intentabas hacer con lo que dijiste? ¿Caridad con un pobre chica estúpida que se enamoro de ti? ¡Yo no quiero tu maldita lastima! —le grite, él tenia una mueca en su cara, el dolor paso por su rostro, volvió a intentar tomarme de los brazos pero no se lo permití, camine hasta la puerta y la señale— quiero… quiero que te vayas —su mirada reflejaba pura amargura.

Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Antes de salir estiró su mano hacia mi rostro y limpió una lágrima que deje salir sin percatarme. Quite su mano con un movimiento brusco y miré hacia otro lado. Esto se había ido a la mierda.

—Lo siento… de verdad lo siento, perdóname —quería que se fuera, no quería verlo, no después de haberme dicho todo lo que dijo, era un maldito cobarde.

—Vete…

Él salió por la puerta y yo la cerré apenas puso los pies fuera de la barraca. Me deje caer, deslizándome por la puerta y me hundí en mi propia miseria. Quería irme de este lugar, venir aquí había sido peor de lo que pensé en un principio, pensé que Edward me lo haría más llevadero _¿pero, a quien mentía?_ En realidad a mi misma al hacerme mi propio cuento de fantasía donde él me rescataba de mi misma. Tenia que salir de aquí, porque no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cabeza se me partía en dos, aun así no quería abrir los ojos. La puta campana sonaba despertando a todas las chicas del maldito convento, miré el reloj y quise matarme literalmente. Eran las 8 am. Y no había dormido nada en toda la noche.

Recuerdo que cuando llegaron las chicas yo estaba sentada sobre mi cama, ellas me habían preguntado que hacía a esas horas todavía despierta, yo simplemente mentí que hacia un rato había terminado de leer y que ya me disponía a dormir. Ellas se miraron entre sí, pero no les di importancia, no tenía ganas de hablar ni mucho menos de contar nada. Ellas aun seguían siendo desconocidas para mí.

Sentí movimiento a mi alrededor y supe que Alice ya estaba levantada, sus pisadas eran pequeños ruiditos que hacia cuando ella caminaba, la que siguió fue Ángela y por ultimo Rosalie, a mi no me quedo de otra que abrir mis ojos, no me quería levantar, era sábado y quería seguir durmiendo, a sabiendas que si me encontraba aquí, no me encontraría a nadie por mi camino.

Suspiré, sabía muy bien que sí me quedaba acostada y las monjas no me veían en el desayudo me vendrían buscar y en el peor de los casos mandarían a Edward y no, no quería verlo, no aun.

Me levanté y el dolor en mi pierna ya era casi insignificante, tomé mi cepillo de dientes y me encamine hacia el baño…

— ¡Oh por Dios! —dijo Rosalie, me tomó del brazo sin que yo pudiera reaccionar y me metió dentro del baño, cerrando la puerta. Ella miró la marca roja en mi pierna y ahí mismo caí en la cuenta de que me había olvidado tapar la marca— ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí Bella? —dijo tapándose la boca con la mano. Quise taparme la marca con mi pantalón pero no se podía.

—Es… solo es un raspón, no es nada.

— ¿Qué no es nada? Mira esa marca Bella ¿estas segura que solo es un raspón? —asentí, no pudiendo decir nada. Ella me miraba con cierta perspicacia — ¿quieres ver mi "raspón" también? —no entendía una mierda de lo que estaba hablando, ella sonrió y levanto la manga de su camiseta.

La parte interior de su brazo izquierdo estaba todo tajeado con pequeñas cicatrices casi imperceptibles, la mire y esta asintió.

—En realidad es que no solamente Alice necesitaba un lugar como este, en particular a mi me importa un bledo la iglesia, pero si necesitaba desconectarme de donde venia, conocí a un chico unos años mas grande que yo, al principio era todo lindo, salíamos y todo eso, se fue convirtiendo en un gran amigo hasta que me di cuenta que había cometido el error de enamorarme de él, un día, fuimos a bailar y ambos tomamos demasiado —ella se rió—, yo era virgen y sin pensarlo me entregue a él, le había confesado que lo amaba, que estaba enamorada de él, al otro día él simplemente se fue, desapareció y no lo vi más, no dejo un mensaje ni nada, solo había desaparecido, la tierra lo había tragado, no quise llamarlo para no abrumarlo, pero al cabo de dos días de no recibir noticias de él lo llame, y sabes lo que me dijo… fue un error, él no me veía de la misma forma que yo a él. Le reproche el no habérmelo dicho esa misma noche, le grité que lo odiaba, que no quería volver a verlo y sin dejar que él me contestará le corte. No volví a saber de él, eso me llevo a un estado de depresión que por un momento me hizo perder la razón, y en ese momento derrape como una idiota, lastimándome a mi misma y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me arrepentí y aun lo sigo haciendo fue solo una vez y con eso me basto para darme cuenta que el no merecía la pena —camino hasta la puerta y antes de que la abriera hable.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—McCarty… Emmett McCarty —mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me di la vuelta para que no pudiera verme _¡Puta madre!_—Bella, nada merece la pena como para poner tu vida en riesgo… cualquier cosa que te suceda, no vaya por ese lado busca otra solución. Asentí sin mirarla.

Cuando cerro la puerta me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos ¿Qué demonios había echo Emmett con Rosalie? Sabía que él con frecuencia usaba el apellido de mamá, y que había personas que pensaban que él era adoptado porque casi nunca usaba el apellido Swan.

_¡Ah Dios Mío! _

Ahora más que nuca tenia que salir de este lugar.

Como pude termine de asearme y salí a vestirme, cuando termine las chicas ya no estaban. Salí de la barraca y camine hasta la casa parroquial donde se reunían las monjas. Maldije mi maldita suerte cuando a poca distancia pude ver como Edward estaba hablando con dos monjas, me escondí tras un arbusto y espere a que se fuera, cuando lo hizo corrí hasta donde las monjas habían entrado. Cuando llegue a la puerta golpeé y espere.

La puerta se abrió y de adentro una monja de aspecto espeluznante me hizo pasar.

— ¿Por qué no estas desayunando con las demás?

—Porque necesito saber si puedo hacer una llamada a mi casa, es importante —dije mirándola con verdadero recelo.

— ¿Qué tan importante? — _¡¿qué mierda le importaba?! _

—No me siento bien en este lugar, y quiero que mis padres me vengan a buscar, yo… me quiero ir, no quiero estar un minuto más en este aqui —dije levantando un poco la voz.

—No sé si sabes, pero eso no se puede hacer, esto es un retiro espiritual por lo tanto… —no pudo terminar de hablar porque la puerta se abrió.

—Hermana Kansas, me olvide de pregun… —no quise voltearme cuando escuche su voz. Todo mi cuerpo se había congelado impidiéndome moverme—. Lo lamento, no pensé que estaría ocupada, yo… —él dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que era yo quien estaba ahí.

—No se preocupe padre Edward, la niña aquí presente ya se retiraba —ella me miró con una sonrisa y me habló— ¿has entendido lo que acabo de decirte?—_ ¡Maldita vieja bruja!_

— Sí.

—Bien, puedes ir a desayunar con las demás —me di la vuelta y sin mirar a Edward pase por su lado saliendo por la puerta.

Caminaba hasta el comedor, pensando como haría para llamar a mis padres. Estaba por llegar cuando sentí que me tapaban la boca y me hacían caminar hasta el cuarto de jardinería. Apenas entramos la persona que me tenía sujeta por mi cintura y con la mano en mi boca me soltó, iba a gritar cuando caí de quien se trataba. Lo quede mirando y quise salir pasando por su lado pero este se puso delante de la puerta impidiéndome el paso.

— ¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo? —pregunté furiosa.

—Cuida tu vocabulario, Isabella —dijo agitado

—Me importa una mierda mi vocabulario Edward ¿Qué haces? Déjame salir.

— ¡No! No hasta que me digas porque te quieres ir.

— ¿No es obvio? Tu mas que nadie debería saberlo —dije cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo con verdadero enojo.

—Yo no…

— ¡Tu nada! Conmigo te ahorras ese discurso de hombre sufrido ¡con un demonio yo soy la que esta sufriendo!

— ¡Y te crees que yo no! Jamás en mis años de servicio a la iglesia… a Dios, me había planteado dejar mis hábitos y mirarme ahora, son un completo desastre, mi cabeza es un completo desastre, desde el momento en que te vi supe que toda mi existencia se complicaría pero jamás pensé que llegaría hasta este punto, en el de tomarte y encerrarte para rogarte que no te vayas —mis ojos se nublaron y en mi pecho se formo una extraña sensación—. Sí, te puedo sonar como un egoísta y es algo que estoy experimentando por primera vez pero no quiero que te vayas —agacho su cabeza con pesadez.

Mi cuerpo cobro vida propia y se movió hasta donde él estaba. Mi mano por inercia se levantó y mis dedos se enterraron en su cabello, sintiéndolo agradable al tacto. Lleve mi otra mano y acaricie su cabello desordenado, él levanto su rostro y me tomó de las manos poniéndolas en su rostro y cerrando los ojos.

—Ya no puedo más ¿Dime que hacer? —dijo con voz afligida.

—Yo no puedo decirte que hacer, recuerda que tu eres el adulto —él sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos

—Eso es algo que también pesa sobre mis hombros mi niña, tú… tú eres aun menor de edad y yo… —no lo deje terminar.

—La semana que viene cumplo dieciocho, eso ya no seria un problema —él me miro y abrió sus ojos. Me sonrió y yo le sonreí. Acarició mi mejilla y mi cabello.

—Eres tan bonita Isabella… desarmas completamente todos mis esquemas —le sonreí, era la primera vez que alguien que no era mi papá, me decía que era bonita.

—Y tú eres hermoso, por fuera como por dentro —él suspiró y de apoco se fue inclinando sin dejar de mirarme.

—Detenme mi niña, por favor hazlo o no podre detenerme —dijo entre un gemido afligido.

—No lo hagas, no te detengas —pude sentir su aliento cálido en mis labios. Cerro sus ojos y yo lo imite.

Y en ese preciso momento en que todos mis astros se habían alineado a nuestro favor, la puerta se abre de par en par. Edward se separó de mí y su semblante se destiño a un tono pálido, más de lo que ya era.

_¡Oh mierda, mierda, mierda!_

* * *

**¿Merezco review?**

espero que les aya gustado y si no, pues me lo hagan saber... gracias a todas las chicas que les gusto este fic, realmente estaba con duda si les gustaría o no ya que se tocarían temas religiosos. Pido disculpas si con esto ofendo a alguien, no es mi intención.

Bueno ahora si, las dejo y nos estamos viendo en el próximo capitulo.

Se las quiere

**_***Gis Cullen***_**


End file.
